Christmas Call
by Alixinsanity
Summary: Dan calls Phil from India to wish him a Merry Christmas, and things escalate.


Phil had barely just put his head down on his pillow, when he heard his phone begin to buzz impatiently next to him. Groaning to himself as he pushed himself into a seated position, the older man reached with one hand for his phone and the other for his glasses. He barely looked at the screen as he unlocked the device with a swipe of his finger, immediately bringing it to his ear as he mumbled a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Phil."

The familiar sound of the voice on the other end of the phone, immediately made Phil wake up; eyes widening in a mixture of glee and shock, "Dan! God I've missed your voice."

"We skyped a few hours ago," Phil heard Dan chuckle down the phone; it was true that they had spent most of Phil's afternoon and Dan's evening on Skype, so similar to the days years before when Dan last went to India. The older man couldn't fight back the smile as he remembered the last night they had spent together before they both went to their families for Christmas; Dan had made him swear that if he was going to do a remake of the Valentine's Day video, that it had to be done on Skype this time instead of putting it on YouTube. Phil had chuckled softly; ignoring the memories of the crap they went through when the bug hit YouTube and made the video became public. Instead he promised as the younger man had lain sweaty and exhausted on his chest, that he would make no videos as long as Dan skyped him daily.

"It's different though, I'm so used to having you next to me all the time," Phil admitted, letting his head fall back against his pillow as he lay in his bed at his parents' house, smiling up at the ceiling as he imagined Dan in a similar position.

"I know, I would have called earlier, but I kinda had to wait till everyone else went to sleep… and I wanted to wait till it was midnight back at home." Phil joined in with a giggle as he listened to Dan chuckle softly into his phone.

"Wait a second. Did you say midnight? Merry Christmas Dan! Wait, isn't it like 5 in the morning there?" Phil asked, letting his brain overall his childlike joy over the fact it was now Christmas day.

"Yh, but it doesn't matter. I wanted to be the first person to say it to you." The older man could practically hear the brunettes pout over the phone; smirking to himself as an image of Dan sat crossed legged on a bed, dressed only in the pair of pyjama bottoms that the younger man had stolen from Phil and packed into his suitcase.

"I love you."

"Mmmm, I love you too."

"So what are you doing, other than talking to me obviously," Phil rambled, smiling softly to himself; he loved that a simple chat with Dan made his heart flutter.

"Remembering that time I called you… the last time I came here." The older man felt his heart quicken even more, as he heard a shaky breath over the phone; a sound that he was all too familiar with. Phil let his hand drop from where it had been resting against his stomach, slowly letting it creep south.

"Do you mean the time we were having phone sex?" Phil asked, moaning softly as he palmed his growing erection through his cotton pyjama bottoms.

"It was fucking good, before my mother tried to walk in to the room." Dan chuckled into his phone, instantly making the older man join in with him; both were being quiet with their laughs, not wanting to wake up any of their respective families.

"Is that why you've called me at this time of night?" Phil asked, smirking to himself as his boyfriend breathed out a staggered yes in response. "Are you touching yourself?" Receiving another moaned yes, the older man grinned to himself as he let his hand drop into his pants, grasping himself as he whispered into the phone, "God, when you come home I am going to fuck you all night. I'm going to take my time kissing every, single, inch of you."

Phil listened to Dan as the younger man moaned loudly as soon as he swore; the older man didn't swear often, but he occasionally did during sex cause he knew just how much it affected the brunette. "You gonna suck my cock, whilst you stretch me for your big dick?"

"Yes, gonna fuck you so hard; you'll be screaming my name."

"Phil, I'm so close."

The older man bit his lip slightly to contain his moan, as he begin to move his hand faster, racing to keep up with Dan. "Imagine it's my hands on you right now, my hand on your cock, and my fingers slowly teasing your hole, biting your neck. Gonna annoy you by leaving a mark, you'll love it though." The moan that Dan uttered at his words, forced Phil over the edge of his own orgasm as he listened to his boyfriend cuming; having been so focused on saying thing to get the younger man off, he hadn't noticed his own orgasm creeping up on him.

They listened to each other's breathing as they slowly came down from their highs, "Well least your mum didn't walk in this time…"

"Shut up! That was so fucking embarrassing," Dan chuckled, "How would you like it if your mum walked in on you having phone sex, when you had two fingers in your arse may I remind you."

Phil laughed softly in response, before yawning softly, "Love you bear."

"Love you too, I'm gonna go sleep now, but Skype later?"

"Defiantly, night love."

"Night Phil."

* * *

_**Notes:**_

* * *

I'm sorry for my awkward attempt at writing phone sex, I am genuinely sorry.

* * *

By the way, Merry Christmas Guys :)


End file.
